


A Week of FuriAka

by J_A_Kittrell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, Family, Fluff, Furiaka Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Kittrell/pseuds/J_A_Kittrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Furiaka week on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don't think I have time for big fics this week, but I want to at least write something for each day if possible. I'm going to try to rot everyone's teeth with fluff, so wish me luck >:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki’s been living a lie

Seijuurou grinned and wrapped an arm around Kouki’s waist. It would be their last night in this apartment, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Are you ready to move tomorrow, Kouki?”

Kouki rested his head on Seijuurou’s shoulder and shook his head. “We’ve been here for five years… I don’t want to leave all of those memories behind.”

“We’ll be taking the memories with us. Besides, wouldn’t you like to make new ones in our new house?” He readjusted so they could cuddle more comfortably, kissing Kouki’s forehead when he turned up to look up at him.

“I guess, it’s just so weird to think that we’re going to be starting the rest of our lives already. We’re getting so old, Sei!”

His brows furrowed and his head cocked to the side. “28 isn’t old, Kouki. Please don’t say that. We still have plenty of time to get old and reminisce about when we ran into each other at the park and ended up living in a tiny apartment.”

There was a strange shift in the air, and Kouki tensed up before burying his head into the crook of his arm. “Sei...I have to tell you something. I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Silence filled the room. Seijuurou looked down at the mop of brown hair and held him closer. “How so?”

He pushed up and sat on Seijuurou, eyes filled with tears. “We didn’t meet in the park by accident! It wasn’t fate, it was me!”

Seijuurou blinked and looked up at him. “What?”

“I saw you at the park and I followed you behind a bush until I found an excuse to talk to you!” A sniffle escaped as he continued to fidget above him. “I-I just wanted to have a chance to get to know you off the basketball court, and then I got nervous when I saw you at the park, so I hid and maybe stalked you a little bit. I’m so sorry Sei! Our relationship was based on a lie!”

He looked at his frantic boyfriend and tried to hold a straight face- it didn’t last very long. Laughter echoed through the apartment , and Kouki almost fell over in surprise as Seijuurou shook beneath him. “Kouki, I already knew that.” He wiped away a tear. “Bushes don’t normally follow people, and you had leaves in your hair when you finally did approach me.” His eyes twinkled when he looked at Kouki. “I thought it was quite cute, and how we started dating doesn’t matter so much if we ended up here, does it?”

Kouki took Seijuurou’s hands and played with them. His breathing steadied after a minute, and he began to pout instead of panic. “I guess not… so you aren’t mad?”

Seijuurou smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “Of course not. We’re starting a new part of our lives tomorrow. If buying a house together doesn't tell you how much I love you, then I don't know what will. The fact that you were the one to approach me is actually a nice thought. Although I do think it’s silly that you expected something so trivial to upset me.”

Finally, a lopsided smile took over Kouki's face. Ok, maybe it was a _little_ silly. “I love you too.”

“Good. Let’s try again. Are you ready to move tomorrow?”

Kouki rolled his eyes and smacked his arm. “Yes, yes.... Sei?"

"Yes?"

"Did I really have leaves in my hair?"


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Saturday and Seijuurou promised they could go to the park.

It was an early Saturday when 4 year old Akashi Kenzou raced into their room and threw himself into the side of the bed. “It’s morning!” A lump under the blankets groaned and jabbed his husband in the side. Seijuurou squawked and jolted up, relaxing when he realized that it just a sleepy Kouki forcing him to deal with their ecstatic son.

“Good morning, Kenzou. Would you like to come up here and wake up Papa?”

Kenzou beamed and scrambled to crawl on the bed, jumping on Kouki once Seijuurou gave him a hand. “Papa get up! Daddy promised we could go to the park today!” He papped him on the face with his tiny hands, bouncing and yelling while Seijuurou hid a smile behind his hand. Kouki had never been good with mornings, and he was sure that nothing would ever change that.

Kouki gave Seijuurou a sleepy smile, and pulled his son down to trap him in his arms. “Oh no! We can’t go, you’re trapped! Kenzou you’re trapped!” Kenzou squealed and squirmed, trying to break free from his captor.

“Daddy help! Papa’s squishing me!” Laughter bubbled up from Seijuurou, and he piled on top of him, kissing him on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, but it seems that I’ve fallen over. Maybe Papa will let you go if you give him a big hug.”

A muffled complaint came from somewhere beneath their bodies, and a pair of reluctant arms found their way around Kouki’s neck.

A flurry of tickles and kisses later, Kenzou was freed so he could find something to wear- it would probably be horrible, but Seijuurou couldn’t judge him. Neither of his parents were exactly fashionable, so he’d probably stay an adorable mess until Ryouta taught him better.

Seijuurou continued to lie next to Kouki, happy to oblige when he was surprised with a kiss. A hand cupped his face and another wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Every breath sent a rush of excitement through Seijuurou’s veins. Their private time had been limited since adopting Kenzou, and while he loved his son, he sorely missed the intimacy he and Kouki once shared behind closed doors. Seijuurou tilted his head and nipped at Kouki’s lips, smiling when he heard a small gasp and felt his back arching into him. Just as his hands began to wander, he heard the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps approaching. He sighed and pulled back, resting his forehead against Kouki’s.

“Papa I need help with my jacket!” Kouki opened his eyes and giggled, pecking his husband on the nose.

“I think time’s up, Sei.”

Seijuurou rolled over to sit up. “I suppose it is. I’ll get started with breakfast if you go help our little troublemaker with his buttons.”

“Deal.”

The rest of the morning flew by, filled with banana pancakes and a thorough explanation of Kenzou’s plan for the day. After breakfast, they managed to clean up and get shoes on without too much of a fuss, and walked to the park down the street. Kouki pulled him onto a bench once they found a quiet spot for Kenzou to play in the sandbox, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“This morning was nice..”

Seijuurou hummed. “I agree. I love our time together as a family, but time for other things would be nice as well.”

A hand slid up Seijuurou’s thigh, and he whipped his head to look at Kouki, whose eyes were still trained on their son.

“Kuroko offered to watch him later. I said yes.”

Seijuurou tried to ignore the way his thoughts began to race. It had been months since their last night alone. “Oh?”

Kouki looked up at him, eyes full of mischief. “I thought could pick up where we left off this morning. If you’re good today, I might even have a surprise for you after dinner.”

He winked and jumped off the bench to join Kenzou, laughing as he glanced over at his husband’s wide eyes and open mouth.

Seijuurou chuckled after he recovered, and got up to join them in whatever world Kenzou had created. As he approached the two balls of sunshine covered in sand, he felt his heart swell and fill every part of him with love. When he had lost his mother, he was unsure if he would ever be complete again. This morning had been everything he used to wish for- things he used to think he could never have.

He sat down on the side of the sandbox and watched Kouki make a lopsided castle for the princess to live in.

“Daddy, can you be the dragon? I wanna save the princess!”

“Of course.”

Seijuurou smiled as he picked up a red shovel to help dig a moat for the “crocodiles.” As long as he kept having Saturdays like this, he’d never need to worry. This was all he needed to feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE


	3. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata's tattoo had always kind of scared him.

Furihata was shaking. This was not part of the plan. All he was supposed to do before lunch was takes notes for Kuroko during a meeting with the CEO . Instead, he was in the bathroom tearing his pants off.

“It’s impossible,” he whispered to himself, “it’s impossible, right?”

He kicked his pants and shoved them away, his hand frantically pulling the left leg of his boxers up. Written in scarlet were the words he had been waiting /dreading to hear his entire life- the words he heard less than a minute ago.

 

_Sorry, but could you leave?_

 

As soon as he had sat down next to Kuroko, he heard a silky voice say something about this being a private meeting, and then the most beautiful red and gold eyes he’d ever seen met with his. Furihata froze as he heard the next sentence. It was one that had haunted his every thought for most of his life. It was supposed to be the first sentence his soulmate would say to him.

He remembered bombarding his mom with questions when she first told him. Leave? Why would his soulmate tell him to leave, and why would it be their first words? Would his soulmate even want him? He’d heard horror stories of people with no soulmates, and people who had soulmate that weren’t theirs to take. Some of them had tattoos like his, and every time he saw his thigh in the shower, it terrified him. 

He panicked and raced out of the conference room, ignoring his startled coworkers and slamming into the bathroom door down the hall. Now he sat there alone with no pants on and probably no job. Great. He couldn’t imagine keeping it after a spectacle like that. It wasn’t his fault that his soulmate turned out to be the CEO! He didn’t even know what Akashi looked like before today. This was going be be so much harder to deal with now that he knew who his soulmate was, and just how perfect he was. Ugh.

The door creaked open and he saw a flash of red. It was at this moment Furihata realized that he had forgotten to lock himself in a stall before stripping. It was probably Kagami coming in to laugh at him, and he was definitely not ready for it.

“Furihata-kun, is there something-”

“NO I’M NAKED. GET OUT, PERVERT.”

He threw his shoes as hard as he could towards the mop of red hair and stumbled into a stall with his pants.

Pressed against the wall, Furihata stared at the flimsy door between him and the rest of the world. Then he heard a chuckle- one that didn’t belong to Kagami.

“I must say, I never believed my mother when she told me those were the words etched into my shoulder. You certainly know how to make a first impression, Furihata-kun.”

The voice told him that it was Akashi who had come in, and after a brief freak out, a weight was lifted from his shoulders when he realized what it meant. He had an equally awkward tattoo. One that meant they belonged together. Furihata took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He unlocked the stall door and peaked through the crack, shrinking when he found Akashi staring at him with a smirk. “I’m sorry, I panicked.”

“I can see that.”

Akashi held out his shoes, and Furihata could feel his entire face turn red when he had to open the door the take them.

“T-thanks.. so, uh…maybe we can go to lunch after this? Or something?”

Akashi let out a short laugh and watched him as he slunk into the safety of the stall. 

“I’d love to.” 

Furihata dressed as quickly as he could, his mind still in a flurry. Within the span of 5 minutes, he had somehow managed to meet his soulmate, embarrass himself, get naked, and then embarrass himself even more. But somehow, Akashi was still standing there when he came out, asking about where they should eat. Apparently the board meeting had been postponed ( thanks to him,) so lunch was now.

They walked out of the bathroom together while Furihata listed a few places he thought would be nice enough for a first date. They had decided on Italian by the time they reached the elevator, and when Akashi asked if his mood had improved, he answered with a smile and looked at the man he’d be spending the rest of his life with.

At least it’d be a good story to tell the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that au where the first words you hear from your soulmate is tattooed on your body is cute, so that's what happened...


	4. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being famous had its downsides

Having a secret boyfriend was weird. Having a secret boyfriend while trying to avoid the paparazzi was even weirder. Furihata knew that it was part of being an actor, but sneaking around and hiding was getting tiring. He and Akashi had been dating for years now, but his manager had insisted that coming out would destroy his career. It seemed like an easy plan at first, since the two of them were private people anyways, but it quickly became a nuisance. Staying over at one of their apartments was risky and usually involved awkward hours, and dates always came with baseball caps and face masks. Akashi could never join him at awards ceremonies and Furihata couldn’t risk joining him for company events. They lived separate lives, and it sucked.

 

Furihata whined as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. It was 4am, and he would need to leave soon to avoid being seen. Akashi roused from his nap and turned to look at him with a frown. “It’s about time to go, Kouki.”

 

He pulled him closer, pouting. “I don’t wanna.”

 

Akashi sighed. “I’m not happy about it either, Kouki, but we have this have this discussion every time one of us has to leave. Do you really think your fans are ready to find out? Can you handle it? Because I’m prepared to deal with the board members and my father. I’ve never had a problems keeping others from getting in the way of my success. Your success, however, is dependent on others. Are you ready to throw it away?”

 

The truth was scary. But he was tired of living a lie. “Promise you won’t ditch me if I’m poor?”

 

A huff sent his bangs back, tickling his cheeks. “Of course not. What kind of question is that?”

 

Furihata beamed and reached across Akashi to grab his phone and turn on the lights, ignoring the raised eyebrow that was thrown his way. “Smile, Sei!” He pressed his cheek into Akashi’s and raised his arm. A snap echoed through the room; Furihata pulled his phone closer to get a better look. Akashi’s gaze was fixed on him with a hint of a smile in his direction, and Furihata’s eyes crinkled with how far his mouth was stretched. As always, he looked silly and his boyfriend looked like a model. It was perfect.

 

“...Kouki, what was that?”

 

“Which filter do you like more? Hudson or Valencia?”

 

“I don’t know what that means.”

 

“Valencia. The lighting is better.”

 

“Kouki.”

 

“Maybe I should increase the saturation? I think it’ll make your hair stand out.”

 

“Kouki-”

 

“Yeah, it’d probably be too much. I’ll just leave it like this.”

 

“ **Kouki!** ”

 

Furihata giggled and pushed the face into Akashi’s nose. “What do you think?”

 

On his phone was the photo they just took on Instagram with a caption.

 

_I love you guys, so I want you all to see who I love. See you guys at the fan meeting! #isnthehot_

 

“Now we don’t have to hide anymore.”

 

Akashi gripped his hand, brows furrowing with concern. “Are you sure?”

 

He shrugged and threw himself onto his boyfriend’s chest. “We love each other and we can’t hide forever. We’ll deal with it later, ok?”

 

After a moment, a kiss pressed into his hair, and arms wrapped around his waist. “Alright. We’ll deal with it later.”

 

Furihata couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he tangled himself with his no longer secret boyfriend. He trusted his fans to stand by his side and not completely lose their minds. Riko was another story, but he’d worry about it when he saw her at the fan meeting. He had better things to do with the rest of his morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard :(


	5. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi sees him in a different way

Warmth

Filters through the windows and illuminates my world

Chimes

Tinkle in the breeze with his laughter and soft words

Honey

Fills my lungs when he dances across my skin

Sparks

Race across the stars between tangled hands and lips

Life

Grows with every taste of breath along my neck

Home

Falls into place within the crinkle of his smile

Perfection

Comes and goes in waves as time passes us by

 

He

Holds on when strength is not enough

Home

Plants a seed within our silence

Love

Uncuffs the weight of old regret 

We

Erase the lines of my prison

I

Paint the skies of life through him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried poetry today.


End file.
